4.13 Die Rückkehr, Teil 2
ist die 13. Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Diese Folge sowie bildeten erstmals am 29. Mai 2008 das Finale der 4. Staffel und wurden als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt. Handlung Auf der Insel Bei der Orchidee taucht in letzter Sekunde auf]] Jack und Sawyer holen Hurley bei der Orchidee ein. John überlegt sich, wie er in die Station gelangen kann. Jack und John haben eine Diskussion "unter Anführern". John sagt Jack, dass er, wenn er wieder nach Hause kommen würde, niemandem etwas über die Insel und die Umstände dort erzählen dürfe. Außerdem versucht er, Jack davon zu überzeugen auf der Insel zu bleiben, und sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Schließlich sei die Insel ein Ort, an dem Wunder geschehen. Jack sagt, dass es so etwas wie Wunder nicht gäbe, und entscheidet sich, die Insel mit Hurley und Sawyer im Hubschrauber zu verlassen. Damit missachten sie Johns Warnung, dass Keamy auf sie warten würde. Ben wird von Keamy zum Helikopter gebracht. Im Hubschrauber liegt der gefesselte Frank. Plötzlich kommt Kate aus dem Dschungel gerannt. Sie erklärt, dass sie vor den Anderen wegrenne. Keamy schickt einige seiner Männer in den Dschungel um nachzusehen. Diese werden von den Anderen überrascht und getötet. Sayid kämpft derweil mit Keamy. Auf einmal erscheint Richard Alpert und schießt Keamy in den Rücken, der daraufhin zu Boden fällt. Kate befreit in der Zwischenzeit den gefesselten Ben. Sie geht zusammen mit Sayid zurück zum Hubschrauber, während Ben sich auf den Weg zur Orchidee macht. Am Strand Daniel erreicht mit dem Schlauchboot den Strand. Er erzählt Juliet vom Frachter. Dan holt sich etwas Wasser, während Juliet die nächste Gruppe zusammenstellt. Sie dankt Dan, dass er den Menschen hilft. belehrt Miles wegen seiner Manieren]] Währenddessen bedient sich Miles an den Essensvorräten, und wird dabei von Rose beobachtet. Charlotte packt ihre Tasche. Daniel erscheint und sagt, dass er sich in 10 Minuten wieder auf zum Frachter macht. Miles erklärt unterdessen, dass er auf der Insel bleiben möchte. Dan geht daraufhin verwundert zum Schlauchboot. will die Insel doch nicht verlassen]] Miles ist überrascht, dass Charlotte die Insel verlassen will, nachdem sie so lange versucht habe, "dorthin zurück zu gelangen". Charlotte fragt nach, was er damit meint, doch Miles weicht ihr aus. Wenig später spricht Charlotte mit Daniel und erklärt ihm, dass auch sie "erstmal" auf der Insel bleiben möchte. Dan bemerkt, dass "erstmal" auf dieser Insel "für immer" bedeuten könnte. Charlotte erwidert, daraufhin: "Würde es Sinn machen, wenn ich dir erzählen würde, dass ich immer noch nach dem Ort suche, an dem ich geboren wurde?". Beide trennen sich liebevoll. Daniel geht zurück zum Schlauchboot, das mittlerweile besetzt ist. Juliet erzählt Dan, dass sie die Insel nicht verlassen werde, bis jeder auf der Insel gerettet wurde, und sich sicher auf dem Frachter befindet. Sie sagt außerdem, dass sie immer noch da sein werde, wenn er zurück kommt. Daniel macht einen besorgten Eindruck. Er setzt sich ins Schlauchboot zu den anderen Überlebenden und macht sich auf den Weg zur Kahana. In der Orchidee und Ben in der Orchidee]] Ben findet Locke und Jack. Locke hat Jack nicht erklärt, dass sie vorhaben, die Insel zu verschieben. Sie betreten den Aufzug zur Orchidee und lassen Jack alleine stehen. neben dem Tresor]] Locke und Ben verlassen den Aufzug und befinden sich in der Orchideen-Station. Locke betrachtet die vielen Gegenstände, die sich in der Station befinden. Er sieht zu Ben und fragt, ob das die "Zauberkiste" sei. Ben sieht John verblüfft an und antwortet kalt "nein". Ben führt Locke dann zu einem Fernseher, um ihm den Orchideen Orientierungsfilm zu zeigen. Im Video ist Dr. Edgar Halliwax zu sehen. Er erklärt, dass niemals metallische oder generell anorganische Objekte in den Tresor gebracht werden dürfen. Währenddessen ist Ben fleißig dabei, so viele Objekte aus Metall wie nur möglich in dem Tresor zu verstauen. Halliwax setzt unterdessen ein Kaninchen mit einer aufgesprühten 15 in die Kabine und erklärt, dass das Tier nun 100 Millisekunden voraus in den vierdimensionalen Raum geschickt werden würde. Plötzlich kommt der Aufzug wieder runter und Ben fragt, ob er seine Waffe zurück haben könne. lebt noch]] Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich. Keamy - ist noch am Leben. Keamy holt ein Messer heraus und geht durch die Orchidee. Er beginnt Ben, welcher sich vor ihm versteckt, zu erklären, dass, wenn Ben ihn töten wird, ein Signal zum Frachter gesendet und dadurch das Schiff zerstört und viele unschuldige Menschen getötet werden. Er beginnt sich über Alexs Tod lustig zu machen, als plötzlich Locke erscheint. Locke erklärt, dass er keinen Konflikt mit ihm führen wolle und dass Keamy jene unschuldigen Menschen auf dem Frachter am Leben lassen solle. Ben, der bemerkt, dass Keamy abgelenkt ist, kommt aus seinem Versteck heraus und schlägt Keamy mit seinem Teleskopschlagstock nieder, attackiert mit dem Messer aus Keamys Hand. Als dieser dann am Boden liegt, sticht Ben mehrere Male mit dessen Messer auf Keamy ein. Locke zieht Ben weg und versucht die Blutungen zu stoppen. Doch Keamy ist zu schwer verletzt. Mit seinem letzten Atemzug sagt er Ben, dass Widmore ihn und die Insel finden werde. Locke wirft Ben vor, dass er gerade jeden auf dem Frachter getötet habe. Dieser antwortet jedoch nur mit "Und?". Auf dem Frachter Jin und Michael versuchen die Bombe zu enschärfen]] Desmond, Jin, und Michael entdecken das C4 auf dem Frachter. Michael findet einen Kanister mit flüssigem Stickstoff und beginnt damit, die Batterie, die mit dem Sprengstoff verbunden ist, zu kühlen. Damit will er Zeit gut machen, während Jin und Desmond den Raum mit dem C4 verlassen. Als Keamy auf der Insel stirbt, erreicht das Sigal von Keamys Gerät zwar die Kahana, aber dank Michael kommt es zu keiner Explosion. Auf dem Helikopter verlässt die Insel]] springt vom Helikopter]] Frank, Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid und Hurley steigen in den Helikopter und machen sich auf den Weg zum Frachter. Auf dem Weg bemerkt Frank, dass der Helikopter Treibstoff zu verlieren scheint; die Insassen sehen nun außen am Hubschrauber ein Einschussloch, aus dem der Treibstoff austritt. Frank gibt ihnen die Anweisung, alles ins Meer zu werfen, was nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Doch das reicht nicht, um den Frachter zu erreichen, Frank sagt er hätte jetzt gerne 200 Pfund weniger in seinem Hubschrauber. Hurley macht daraufhin ein betretenes Gesicht. Plötzlich flüstert Sawyer Kate etwas ins Ohr. Zu verstehen ist nur "...Du musst sie finden! Sag ihr, es tut mir leid!".[1] Dann küsst er sie und springt ins Wasser. Er erlaubt damit den restlichen Passagieren, es bis zum Frachter zu schaffen. Vorausblende Hurley besucht Hurley in Santa Rosa]] Walt besucht Hurley in Santa Rosa, gemeinsam mit seiner Grossmutter, die im Hintergrund steht und Hurley im voraus gefragt hat, ob er gefährlich sei. Walt fragt Hurley, warum niemand der Oceanic 6 ihn besucht habe, nachdem sie gerettet wurden. Nachdem Hurley sich dafür entschuldigt, sagt Walt ihm, dass ihn doch einer der Überlebenden besucht habe: Jeremy Bentham. Er will nun wissen, warum Bentham und die Oceanc 6 alle lügen würden. Hurley sagt ihm, dass sie nur lügen, um alle jene zu beschützen, die noch auf der Insel sind. Jack thumb|right|200px|[[Kate konfrontiert Jack]] Die Szene knüpft exakt an die finale Szene aus an, und zwar an der Stelle, an der Jack hinter Kates Auto hinterher ruft "Wir müssen zurück!". Kate setzt mit dem Auto zurück, steigt aus und konfrontiert Jack. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er zurück zur Insel will, dass er sie zwei Tage lang, zugedröhnt von Tabeletten, angerufen habe und dass er ihr die Todesanzeige von Jeremy Bentham gezeigt hat. Sie erklärt ihm dass Jeremy Bentham sich mit ihr getroffen hat und sie sofort wusste er sei verrückt und sie nicht verstehen kann wieso Jack ihm vertraut. Jack erwidert er habe Bentham zugehört da er ihm gesagt habe es wäre der einzige Weg Kate und Aaron zu retten. Kate gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige da er sie und Aaron verlassen hat. Jack versucht sich dafür zu entschuldigen, aber Kate unterbricht ihn. Sie erzählt, dass sie die letzten drei Jahre damit verbracht habe die schrecklichen Dinge zu vergessen die an dem Tag geschehen sind als sie die Insel verlassen haben. Sie fragt ihn, wie er es also wagen könne sie aufzufordern zur Insel zurückzukehren. Daraufhin steigt sie zurück in ihr Auto und fährt davon. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Hurley wird gezeigt wie er eine "Fruchtrolle" aufmacht. Anstelle des Namens der Süßigkeit stehen die Worte "Molly Fischer". * Vincent ist kurz im Hintergrund zu sehen als Daniel das erste Mal mit dem Schlauchboot zurückkehrt. Das ist seine erste Erscheinung seit . * Das undeutliche Flüstern Sawyers in Kates Ohr im Helikopter, scheint der Satz "Ich habe eine Tochter in Albuquerque, du musst sie finden. Sag ihr dass es mir leid tut." (org. "I have a daughter in Albuquerque, you need to find her. Tell her i'm sorry") zu sein. Dieses Video verdeutlicht den Dialog. Die Untertitel sagen zwar "Alabama", aber da Sawyers Tochter, Clementine, in Albuquerque blieb, ist mit Sicherheit anzunehmen, dass er eigentlich Albuquerque gemeint hat. Produktionsnotizen * Malcolm David Kelleys erste Sprechrolle seit . Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Jacks Bart ist erkennbar kürzer als er in war. * Desmond erklär, dass das Abtrennen der Verbindung vom Sprengstoff zur Batterie automatisch die Ausfallsicherung auslösen würde. Doch auch wenn die Ausfallsicherung in Takt ist, würde das Einfrieren der Batterie (welches die elektrische Verbindung unterbrechen würde) ebenfalls die Explosion auslösen. * Es wird gezeigt wie Richard Alpert die Pistole absenkt nachdem er Keamy in den Rücken geschossen hat. Nach einer schnellen Kurzeinstellung von Sayid sieht man ihn wieder die Pistole senken. * Als der Helikopter zum ersten Mal von der Insel abhebt, kann man das rechte Bein des Stuntpiloten sehen, welcher nicht wie Frank eine Hose, wie in der ganzen Episode, sondern kurze Shorts trägt. * Als der Helikopter abhebt, erkennt man einen klaren Einschuss an der Unterseite, aus welchem aber kein Treibstoff austritt. Als sie aber über dem Wasser sind, fängt es an durchzusickern. Wiederkehrende Themen * Sawyer nennt Jack "Sundance". * Sawyer nennt Frank "Kenny Rogers." * Charlotte war bereits zuvor auf der Insel. * Hurley meint das Jack und Locke über "Anführer Zeug" sprechen. * Hurley nennt Keamy und die Söldner die "Rambokerle". * Keamy und sein Team hören ein Flüstern bevor sie von den Anderen angegriffen werden. * Dr. Edgar Halliwax führt ein Experiment mit einem Kaninchen durch. ** Das Kaninchen trägt die Nummer 15. * Sun erzählt Michael von ihrer Schwangerschaft. * Hurley belügt Walt über Michaels Tod. * Nach dem Sawyer Kate etwas zuflüstert, bittet er sie "Tu es einfach, Sommersprosse". * Sawyer springt aus dem Hubschrauber so das der Rest noch den Frachter erreicht. * Sawyer, der einst sagte er hätte nie in seinem Leben irgendetwas Gutes getan, springt aus dem Helikopter um die Restlichen zu sichern. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Die Passagiere des Helikopters müssen Gewicht loswerden, um in der Luft zu bleiben. Auch die Siedler im ersten Kapitel von "The Mysterious Island", werfen zuerst alles Unwichtige über Bord, aber können ihr Flugzeug trotzdem nicht genügend erleichtern, bis einer der Passagiere das Flugzeug verlässt. (Bei LOST springt Sawyer freiwillig, im Buch geschieht dies "versehentlich".) So ist es möglich, in einer relativ sicheren Umgebung zu landen. * : Einsatz eines elektrisch geladenen Geschosses. In "The Mysterious Island" tötet Captain Nemo so unerwünschte und feindliche Angreifer. *'' '' (15 Februar 1748–6 Juni 1832) - war ein englischer Jurist und Philosoph und wurde aufgrund seiner Sozialethik als rechtlicher und sozialer Reformer bekannt. Bentham machte Hutchesons Prinzip des „größten Glücks der größten Zahl“ zur Grundlage eines Systems des . Bentham war einer der sehr wenigen Männer seiner Zeit, die sich öffentlich für Frauenrechte einsetzten und die frühe Frauenbewegung unterstützten, indem er beispielsweise der erste war, der das Wahlrecht für Frauen forderte. Des Weiteren war er einer der ersten Befürworter von Tierrechten. Er war außerdem für die Trennung von Kirche und Staat, freie Meinungsäußerung, das Ende der Sklaverei, die Abschaffung von körperlichen Strafen (auch der von Kindern), das Scheidungsrecht, freien Handel und die Entkriminalisierung der Homosexualität. *'' : Sawyer nennt Jack "Sundance". * : Sawyer nennt Frank Lapidus "Kenny Rogers". * '': Michael benutzt flüssigen Stickstoff, um die Batterie der C4-Sprengladung zu kühlen. Dies erinnert an eine Sequenz des Video-Games, in dem der Protagonist auf Zeit eine größere Zahl von C4-Bomben auf einer Hochsee-Ölraffinerie einfrieren muss. Literarische Methoden * Kate versucht Ben von seinen Handfesseln zu befreien. * Locke erzählt Jack, dass wenn er nicht an Wunder glaubt zu "warten und sehen was Ich mit der Insel tue"o. * Keamy wurde mit seinem eigenen Messer getötet. Analyse der Handlungstränge * Daniel Faraday transportiert Überlebende zum Frachter. * Die Anderen befreien Ben aus den Fängen von Keamy und seinem Team. * Ben tötet Keamy. * Locke erklärt Jack das er "bygones", "bygones" lassen möchte. Referenzen zu Episoden * Locke fragt Ben ob die Orchidee die "Magic Box" sei. * Sawyer flüstert Kate etwas zu bevor er vom Hubschrauber springt. Er bittet sie um den Gefallen der Jack in Zukunft zur Weißglut bringt. * Ben bittet Locke ihm seinen Teleskopschlagstock zurückzugeben. * Jacks Vorausblende setzt nach dem Finale der 3. Staffel fort. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel * Warum entscheidet sich Miles die Insel nicht zu verlassen? * Welche Erfahrungen hat Charlotte mit der Insel? ** Woher weiß Miles davon? * Wen soll Kate für Sawyer finden und sich für ihn entschuldigen? * Warum will Locke das Jack auf der Insel bleibt? * Warum muss die Insel immer noch verschoben werden obwohl Keamys Team bereits Tod ist? * Wie genau funktioniert das Zeitreisen in der Orchidee? Einzelnachweise *Was Sawyer Kate ins Ohr flüstert Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Press Release *Inoffizielle Bestätigung des Episodentitels bei DarkUFO